


Clara's Birthday

by Ahneejawn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I don't like it when Moffat recycles, Sherlock References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahneejawn/pseuds/Ahneejawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara asks a difficult question when the Doctor forgets her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Now it may have just been the fever I was suffering, but I swear I heard the Doctor say he 'deleted' something from his brain in the Christmas special, and that annoyed me a bit.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who and all that jazz.

"I'm kind of busy right now Doctor," said Clara as she slammed the TARDIS door on the faces of her bemused guests. "It's my birthday. My birthday party! I can't just up and leave right now!" The Doctor looked at her blankly and then said  
"Oh. I must have deleted that information."  
"You deleted MY BIRTHDAY?" Clara screeched "How can you delete my birthday? I must have told you a thou-" she paused, then said "why do you need to delete things anyway? You're not Sherlock Holmes, I'm pretty sure your brain attic is bigger on the inside. Why would you need to delete things?" The Doctor stared at her for a long time and then finally said  
"I... I don't know..."  
"You don't know." responded Clara, disbelievingly.  
"Aye, I don't know... I almost feel as if some... some force is making me be this way, pushing me into a box to... I don't know, somehow make their life easier?" said the Doctor "Who would do such a thing?"  
"Could it be that Missy is still controlling us somehow?" asked Clara.  
"Maybe," he replied "She did have a bit of the Irene Adler about her..." the Doctor trailed off, his mind whirring.  
"Well, she was dressed for the period but other than that I don't really see-" Clara was cut off by the Doctor shouting  
"THINK CLARA, THINK! Who could possibly benefit from me becoming a misogynistic, egotistical selfish bastard?" Clara thought, and then, eyes wide with fearful realisation, she looked up to see the same light dawn in the Doctor's eyes.  
"Moffat." They whispered. The Doctor reached for the controls.


End file.
